Son of a Hero
by Draconc89
Summary: This is a random thought that came to me after reading other people's Artemis fanfiction.  Please review and no I am not Rick Riordan so I do not own any of the characters except my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up it was just my dad and me. I never knew who my mom was. My entire life all dad said about her was that she was beautiful and at home in the wilderness like me. I would go on trips with my dad upstate just to get away. We lived in New York City near the harbor, but dad said I should get away from there a lot. We would camp or hunt. My dad even owned a cabin up there, but he was never very comfortable when we were away from water.

I liked to explore whenever we went on one of our trips especially at night. The moon always calmed me down and seemed to watch over me. I never had trouble with finding my way in the woods or seeing at night. The moon was the closest thing I had to a friend at that age, but my world fell apart when I turned eight. I became an orphan.

My dad was pronounced dead when he could not be found after I was located wondering the woods by a sheriff. They declared it a hunting accident. He was gone just like my mom I had never known. I never did well in orphanages the other kids picked on me because of my looks and strange eyes. I met one woman who liked the way I looked. Her name was Misses Chase, but when she saw me without sunglasses for the first time, she screamed and stopped visiting. The orphanage sent me to the foster system after that.

I never stayed with a foster family for very long. Either I would run away or the family sent away because of my unusual behavior problems. I have ADHD, and I am dyslexic. The weird thing is no matter where I was when I ran away the same "Good Samaritan" would always find me and take me back to the foster homes. Eventually I wound up on a small farm in upstate New York. I knew the area. Twenty miles northeast was my dad's cabin. One night after a wolf attacked a sales representative, who was coming onto the farm and dragged him away, I left. This would be blamed on me I knew it. The wolf's fur was silver, which being strange my foster family would blame me for the wolf's existence.

I slid out my window and landed on the ground without so much as a twig snapping. My old friend the moon was out and it shown bright and full in the cloudless sky. The only things I took were my duffle bag full of clothes, my dad's special pen and a stolen pair of hunting knives for protection. My dad had taught me how to use them as well as the bow. He was never great with a bow, but he was right when he said I would be a natural with it. I never used my dad's pen I just kept it with me as a reminder of him. I was in the woods in no time at all.

I took the twenty-mile hike at a leisurely pace. I was always strangely relaxed out in the wilderness. Nothing could ever sneak up on me out here. Sure, the sheriff caught me out here before. I always knew when he followed me I just could not get away from him, but he would not be on my trail until daybreak and by then I would be supplied and on the move again to find my dad. The stuff I needed to find my dad was in the cabin. He kept military issue meals and hunting gear in the cabin. I was eager to get my hands on a good custom-made bow again. I convinced myself he was still alive just lost out in the world somewhere. I traveled all night at a steady pace. I jogged some but I also slowed down to avoid waking bears fresh from their hibernation.

My dad taught me all about the wilderness and hunting. He always said he learned everything he knew from my mom who was the best hunter in history. He bragged that the one time he beat her she gave him the greatest gift of his life. He would never tell me what that gift was though. When I was about half a mile away from my destination, I froze. There was a giant black thing in my path. I started to creep around it, but I got careless and snapped a twig. It woke with a loud bark. I did not wait for it to leap. I took off into the forest jumping off and over tree roots. Just outside the clearing, I smacked into a tree from exhaustion. When I stumbled to the ground I instinctively rolled to my left and felt a giant paw clip my right knee before it slammed where I had been a moment before. I rolled backwards and flipped into the clearing landing in a crouch ready to dodge or attack the beast that stood just outside the open area.

I knew there were people around me but I did not dare turn and look away from my opponent. I had never seen anything like it. The thing was easily bigger than a full-grown grizzly, and it looked like a mix between a hound and a wolf. I drew my ill-gotten knives as the monster tensed preparing to pounce. Whoever was behind me did not like me because they were sending death glares into my back making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew they were dangerous but I could not turn to look at them, because the beast sprang, I dodged and slashed. I might as well have used a plastic toy knife, because the steel blade in my hand simply bounced off the giant dog's fur. Before I had the chance to turn and defend myself from the next attack I heard, twenty bow strings pop from releasing a volley of arrows. My instincts took over I dropped to the ground in an attempt to avoid the arrows, but one of the silver projectiles caught my left arm right through my left triceps. I felt lucky it did not stop in my arm just gouged it out as the arrow passed through it.

I started to get up but a boot shot out from my peripheral vision aimed at my good arm. On instinct I rolled catching the leg and yanked the owner down on top of me. I was looking into the eyes of a furious electric blue-eyed Goth teen. I started to apologize. "Sorry about…" my voice died away as the teen held a dagger at my throat. I looked past her up at the full moon. Well if I die tonight would be the best time to die. The girl stood and picked up my small stringy frame while I watched the moon. Once I pulled my attention back down to earth I scanned the group around me nineteen bows pointed at me armed with sleek silver arrows and a silver knife was inches away from my throat. That is my escape route, a gap in the circle of girls but in my initial instinctive sweep, I felt that was a bad option, why. I forced myself to look at what was there and I knew why I would not escape that way. One unarmed girl stood in the middle of the gap but her muscles looked built to move fast and trap anyone who came near. I saw her eyes and felt my stomach dropped. She must be the strongest and the leader.

My right knee caved from the pain of standing as fear gripped me. My blood ran cold and my heart skipped more than just a few beats. They trapped me in a corner, but I am a beast of the wild. You never back a beast into a corner it will do dangerous things to escape. If not for my father telling me not to fight anyone with eyes like mine I would have charged straight at her, but that would be a last resort now. The blue-eyed girl spoke up talking with the leader. "What should we do with this weak shrimp of a boy, My Lady?" Great they are asking permission to kill me while insulting my height. Her reply was not something I wanted to hear. "Thalia go take the others and set up camp around the cabin. I wish to speak with him alone." Just my luck she wants me alone to string up and flay.

The group left following her orders as she approached me. "Stand and prove that you are worthy to be in my presents." She ordered me. I could not help it I started laughing. "You who belong out here in the woods more than me a man born to run through the woods all his life expect me to prove myself worthy. That is not possible I cannot even look at myself without anger because of my eyes. The only male worthy in my eyes is lost and I think it is the only male you think is worthy as well." I spat as I got to my feet. I only stood as tall as her chest. 'I hate being short. Hopefully I will hit a growth spurt soon.' I looked up into the girl's eyes that mirrored my own except that I had a hint of sea foam green around the edge of my irises.

Her resolve falter a little as she saw my eyes. I took a shaky step forward. "What do you not like what you see? I have silver eyes like our mother but my father luckily left is mark of green." She frowned and shook her head hearing my statement. "No they are not from my mother. I am the only one with silver eyes." 'Clearly she does not see my eyes very well in the predawn light.' I thought as she continued talking. "My child bore them but he died two along with my dear Percy two years ago." I stopped listening to her as I went into shock and denial.

"NO he is just missing my dad can't be dead he just can't. Dad is too strong to die. He must be missing." I screamed as tears started to flow from my eyes. "Dad learn to survive from the best." I dropped to my knees and punched the ground with each word. She came over and pulled me into a hug taking pity on me. She then asked the question I answered without thinking about it. "What is your name little one?" My distress held too strong for me to care about her calling me little. I choked out my answer softy between sobs.

"Peter Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

I cried with my head in the girl's lap for so long the hunters finished setting up camp around my dad's cabin. The blue-eyed goth hunter with the silver thing in her hair came back and stood over us while I cried. She looked at me in disgust a look I know quite well. "Who is the disgusting shrimp of a boy, my lady?" The lady who had taken the form of an actual lady while I cried started to stroke my hair in a rather soothing manner. She continued to run her hand through my hair dragging me towards sleep. "Thalia do not be rude to him. He is scared and hurt but as for your question. This is Peter Jackson, the son of your old friend Perseus Jackson." My sobs stopped so I rolled over just in time to see Thalia shocked expression.

Thalia stumbled for words but found her voice after a few minutes. "But Lady Artemis, Annabeth never had children with him, and she left him fifteen years ago. Then his father sent him here for your personally training much to our initial displeasure." I fought sleep with all I had so that I could listen to them talk about me. "Thalia swear never to repeat what you are about to hear." Thalia swore on the river Styx never to repeat whatever Artemis told her that night. "Thalia Peter here is my one and only son. Perseus touched me like no other has before, not even Orion could affect me the way Percy did." A silent tear rolled down the goddess' cheek. "This is the last place I saw Percy." I froze listening to her words. This was my mother. "I promised to give Percy one wish after he bested me in a hunt. It took him three years, but I became careless around him and the one I fell in love with made a lucky shot winning his wish. His wish was for a son. I talked to our father after Percy expressed his desire and he agreed to allow it, but Zeus declared that if I were to grant Percy his one wish Percy would not receive immortality in this lifetime and I would never bear another child again. Our father was upset that Percy refused immortality twice, because he desperately wanted a god with power over his brother's domain on Olympus. I loved Percy so much I agreed to our father's terms knowing that Perseus would never accept immortality anyways. The cabin we visit every year sits on the spot where Peter was born. Apollo learned of my son and has been watching over him and Percy for the last four years."

The words from my mother shocked Thalia into speechlessness again but she found her voice and it sounded sad. "That is why you have not spoken to your twin brother sine the last great battle between Poseidon and Athena." More tears were escaping Artemis' eyes now. "Yes I have been mourning like my uncle. He lost his favorite son and I lost my only love in the same moment." Thalia came over and helped the goddess stand. "I lost my only male friend and my best friend turned away from anything in her past including me, that same day."

Those were the last words I heard before I lost my battle with sleep and it finally overwhelmed me. I did not fear though I felt safe in this woman's arms. I do not like to sleep much. My dreams are never very nice or easy to understand. I could not move. When I gave up fighting whatever invisible force was holding me in place I looked around and noticed everything near me was made of bright white marble. The designs were beautiful, but that offset the horror of the dream even more. A giant golden mustang and a giant white owl were fighting while watched by a bald eagle and a golden raven. Below them fought a green colt and a grey barn owl. The horses seemed stronger, but the owls were quick and attacked from the sides. The grey barn owl struck the green colt on its back and the horse stopped fighting all together. It collapsed and started to bleed out. The raven flew down and cast a gold light over the colt but it was pointless. Somehow, I knew the colt would die no matter what any of the other animals did. The raven flew off, picked up a horse-faced stag, and carried it to a group of kids. A grey barn owl would land on the stag's antlers but never stay long.

I woke in a cold sweat at the sight of the lonely horse-faced stag surrounded by kids. It was not the first time I had had that dream. A pair of electric blue eyes very close to me face. "Hello, why are you hovering over me so close to my face like that?" I asked fear in my voice. I do not like women to be close to me. She laughed before backing away. "I was trying to see the resemblance to your dad, but you look too much like a girl. Although I must admit you do have the same kind of hair as Percy." She said seriously. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks I guess." I replied dryly as I slid out of bed. I preformed my normal recon of my surroundings and situation.

'Ok I am in my old bedroom inside my dad's cabin. The blue-eyed girl is guarding me or maybe my escort. I need fresh clothes food and gear. Once I have all that I need to get on the move before that stupid freaky sheriff catches up with me.' I let out a sigh and looked at the girl who had moved over to the door. "I need to get changed so can I get some privacy please." She blushed and nodded. "Sure I will wait in the main room while you get changed." I stripped out of my dirty and bloody clothes from the night before. I figured I had gotten about four hours of sleep.

I went into my old closet and pulled out a first aid kit. I felt the normal searing pain as I cleaned and dressed my wounds. Apparently, someone had cleaned and dressed them before they put me to bed, but I wanted to do it myself. After fighting through the stinging pain in both my leg and my arm, I got dressed in clean clothes. For once, I was glad I had not grown at all in the last two years. Once I dressed in my hunting gear that consisted of hiking boots, camouflage pants, and a dark camouflage tee shirt. I went out into the main room that was also the kitchen.

In the kitchen I popped open a secret compartment and pulled out a military meal ready to eat. It took five minutes to make, and I was feasting on a hot meal with all the nutrients I would need. Thalia looked at me suspiciously. "How did you know those were there?" It must have been my turn to laugh this morning. "I grew up here. I have spent half my life here. Dad always kept plenty of food and gear around here. Most the food is still good too. Dad never skimped on getting the best stuff, which usually meant military grade." After I finished eating, I set all my trash in a pile so that I could dispose of it properly later on my way out.

I went straight to the master bedroom without hesitating I opened the door and went in not paying attention to my surroundings. That happened to be a big mistake. The silver-eyed girl was lying on my dad's bed crying. The girl who had been over me when I woke up grabbed my shoulder and sent an electrical shock through my body. As I hit the floor, I heard a scream. "Thalia stop that now." The shocking pain stopped immediately. "Peter I am sorry for my lieutenant Thalia. I order that no one was to come in here. As you know this was your father's room." I looked at her confused. "Ok most of this morning is bit of a blur, but who are you?" I asked bluntly, as I got up from the floor.

A few new tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. "Peter, I am your mother." I tried to process it but I could not. "You are twelve you cannot be my mother." At this, I received a smack to the back of my head and the girl behind me hissed into my ear. "Be respectful you stupid boy." The silver-eyed girl who just claimed to be my mother smiled and wiped the last tears from her eyes. "I am not human, Peter. I can appear any age I want. I usually wear this form because it is the average age of my hunters. My name is Artemis." She explained softly

"Wait Artemis, like the Greek Goddess?" I asked trying to put the pieces together. She smiled and nodded. "I may be a bit rusty on my mythology but Artemis made Zeus grant her a wish to remain a maiden and never have to get married." At this Artemis laughed. "Yes my brother and father were surprised when I asked to reverse that wish for your father since he was a son of Poseidon." That came to me easily.

"Yeah that much I know. Dad told me his father was Poseidon. He always worried if I would be attack because I knew about him being a half-blood and about the Greek Gods. He never let me meet any of them or told me anything about you. He always said you were smart, strong, and the greatest hunter of all time." I said as I walked over to the closet to find my dad's duffle bag where he kept all his gear. "If you knew it would have drawn too much attention from gods and monsters. My brother only learned where you and your father were four years ago. He is the one who has been keeping you safe since your dad went to Hades." I sigh a decided to ask where it was since Artemis was clearly my mom and telling the truth. "Where is my dad's stuff and the duffle bag I brought with me?" I asked trying not to panic. I need a bow and arrows, and only my dad's bow ever felt like it actually fit me.

Artemis seemed to sense what I was feeling like most mothers do when their children are stressed or afraid. "Your father's possessions are at his cabin in his old summer camp, and Thalia here should be able to tell and show you where your duffel bag was left." She said nodding to the girl with blue eyes. I turned and looked at Thalia who was standing against the doorframe. "None of the hunters wanted to touch it. It should be where you dropped it." I walked out of the Cabin and headed towards the edge of the clearing not looking to the side where I felt the glares coming my way. When I got to the spot, I had fallen that morning I dropped to my knees and started searching for my dad's pen. Someone had gone through my stuff.

Someone went through my stuff and strung it all around. My duffel bag was empty. I even looked in the hidden pocket where I kept my dad's pen, and found nothing. I could not hold my emotion in at the thought of everything my dad owned is now lost to me. "No, not my dad's pen." My grief overwhelmed me. Artemis and Thalia quickly came to my sides. "What is wrong Peter?" Artemis asked me softly. "My dad left me his favorite ball point pen, and now someone stole it while I slept." The girls shared a look that said they knew exactly what I was talking about after I finished my babbling confession. "Do not worry Peter we will find your father's pen. Thalia call the hunters now." Thalia wasted no time in following her mistress' orders.

The other nineteen hunters formed in three ranks in front of us. "Looters step forward." Thalia called out to the hunters. No one moved to answer her call. Tell me who went through this boys stuff and so help me Zeus if any of you took that his pen I will have your hide especially if you know what the pen is." Artemis said with malice filling her voice. It sounded exactly like a mother enraged at someone for messing with her child. One of the girls stepped forward. "Lady Artemis your brother Apollo and that witch Aphrodite were the ones who went through the boys stuff." Artemis was clearly livid about this news. "If any of you see either of them do not hesitate shot them and call me to you." I did not listen for them to respond or wait for dismissal I stumbled back into the cabin still overwhelmed with sorrow. After grabbing some food, I headed towards the door, but Artemis stopped me before I could leave. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to give you a few things and teach you some. I also would like for you to go to your father's old summer camp so that they may continue your training." I weakly nodded my consent in response to Artemis' question. "Good, your father taught you Greek mythology correct?" I nodded my consent. "I know the basics like who all the gods and goddess are. My father also taught me a little about the old heroes and monsters." She sighed frowning. "Well that will do for now. Did he tell you about his escapades as a hero?" I looked at my mother as if she was insane.

"He only told me that the gods were still around and who his father was." I explained dumbfounded. "Very well that you will have to learn about his exploits another time. I want you to be protected so please take these." She said tossing me a bracelet and a pair of rings. The bracelet had a bow pendant and the rings each had an engraving of a knife on them. "If you spin the bracelet it will form your bow, and by clenching your fist it will make a knife appear as long as you have one of these rings on the hand you use to make the fist. The bow will never need arrows they shall form as you draw the string back."

I tried out the bow and had to smile it felt perfect in my hands. The bow was silver and had intricate designs molded into it. "Thank you for these gifts Lady Artemis." I mumbled as I ran my hand over the bow gingerly. Artemis frowned and looked hurt by my words. "Peter listen, you can call me mom when we are alone." Her words and pain took me aback. "I am sorry but it does not feel right yet. A few gifts does not make you my mom, but you are my mother. The anger in your eyes is proof enough of that." I said distantly as I switched the bow back to its pendant form and tested the knives. They fit my hands like a pair of gloves.

"You should not use these weapons unless your life is in danger. Also, avoid carrying the flag across the border in capture the flag. Never tell anyone who I am. Sleep in the trees if you must but do not let them put you in the Hermes cabin and never tell anyone that you know me. Tell anyone your father gave you the weapons if they see these." She explained as she gathered up some clothes for me from my room. "Once the hunters finish breaking the camp down the two of us shall leave for Camp Half-Blood." Artemis explained tossing me a bag. "What about your hunters?" I asked confused.

"Thalia will watch over and lead them while I am with you." My mother explained softly as she headed out to speak with her hunters. I waited in the cabin while Artemis spoke to the hunters. When Artemis returned, she entered the cabin softly. I did not even notice at all. I did not hear her but the hunters who followed her were not so silent. I hid the knives I had been practicing with but continued to flow through the form I had been practicing. Dad always taught me to follow through and be a man of my word. "Hello, Lady Artemis to what do I owe this pleasure along with such a crowd." I asked causing Artemis to stop before she spoke.

"Lady Artemis, how did this disgusting boy get into your private cabin?" One of the hunters asked. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well dang. Looks like all your hunters here have forgotten about me already." I dodged as a few arrows impaled the wall behind where I had just been. "Well they are decent shots at least."

"Peter stop teasing them and go wait outside. Please avoid the other hunters when you leave the cabin." My mother ordered. I did as Lady Artemis told me to. I kept to the shadows and avoided her hunters with ease. I needed to get on the move as soon as possible the sun as already up high in the sky. I paced keeping my eyes down. I hate bright light. My eyes are set up for the night. I heard the grass crinkle under someone's foot. The sound instantly made me fade back into the shadows. I loved just fading into the shadows in the woods. No one remembered me being around and I could not be found except by a few annoying people.

I stayed in the shadows not moving and barely daring to breath. I watched the hunters as they came around the cabin in a small group. "I swear I saw a boy come this way." One of them said as she led the way with her bow drawn. I resisted the urge to laugh at her. She saw me but she did not know how I got here. All the hunters who slept in the tents outside the cabin forgot about me. This will not go well if they find me. Luckily, I am one of the greatest hunters in the world. I watched as they came toward me. I stepped back putting my back against the wall. I would not let them catch me. I could not let anyone find me again. I waited until they passed me. I slipped around behind them and into the trees. I climbed up high not liking the role of the prey in this cat and mouse game.

I did not dare to do more than breathe as I sat on my perch up in the branches. This has started as a great day. I do not like it when things do not go to plan. I planned to be out of here before the sun came up over the horizon and now it is closing on midday yet I am still here. I wanted out of here now. A bright light descended on the far side of the cabin. My instincts kicked in and I got my butt out of there.

I turned and started to leap through the trees. I did not look back I just ran away. There was no way I was going to let anyone catch me again. I leapt from branch to branch. Once I got up to speed, I kept moving as fast as possible. Tears of fear leaked from my eyes as I ran away from that light. I did not want to stop so I did not even bother to slow down until the sun had sunk down out of the sky. I did not know where I was when I finally came down out of the trees. Once on the ground I decided to feast on the extra meal ready to eat, I had taken from my dad's cabin. I wasted no time waiting for the food to cool down. I simply dug into the food once it finished cooking. I thought I had finally found a moment of peace, but that did not turn out to be the case. A little girl with red hair sat beside the fire I started earlier, but she was not alone a large white owl with grey eyes sat above us on a low branch. "Hello madam, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked trying to keep my voice light and polite.

She looked up at me. "Oh hello I am Hestia." She replied sweetly. I could not hold in the sigh I released. "I really do not mean to be disrespectful, but what does the maiden goddess of the hearth and home want with a simple son of a half-blood?" I inquired of the goddess Hestia. She smiled up at me. "All of my kin and those who come to our hearths have plenty of interest in you, my dear great nephew Peter." I stilled myself instantly. All the gods and goddesses are interested in me, just what I did not need. "None of us know who your mother is though it has been vexing my niece Athena as well as Aphrodite. The love goddess always claimed you were a problem, because your mother is not the daughter of Athena that she planned on Percy having a true but tragic love life with as a mortal." I nodded acknowledging the goddesses words. "I believe you should be at a proper hearth my young friend. It is the least I can do for you considering your father entrusted me with hope and your mother's identity." She explained as she picked up an urn after the owl had flown away as the moon broke through the clouds and trees to shine down on us.

I froze up not knowing what to do or say. She laughed at the shock on my face. "Your mother does have a favorite aunt, but that is not very important right now. You are royalty to the Olympians, Prince of the Hunt. You should be at a proper hearth." She said turning to me with her kind flaming eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean a proper hearth?" She laughed at me. "Your father's camp of course, is that not where your mother wants you to go?" She half asked, half told me. I weakly nodded in reply to her. "Good I will take you there before your aunt or uncle find you." She grabbed my hand and we appeared beside a different fire. We happened to be in a camp now. The sun seemed to be just peaking its head up out over the horizon. My uncle must be pulling it no doubt. I saw a bunch of cabins in a circle around an uneven rectangle of thirteen cabins. At one end of the square there, sat two cabins with one opposite of them sat a single cabin. The flanks of the rectangle with rectangle held five cabins on each side. One of the cabins caught my eye. It was in the middle of the far side.

It looked normal but it seemed strangely attractive to me. I would have gone to that cabin, but Lady Hestia stopped me by holding my hand and giving me a look that said I should not move. "That is Lady Artemis' cabin only her hunters sleep there. You are the son of the great hero Percy Jackson that is all people know about you now put the contacts in before anyone sees your eyes." She ordered me handing me a set of contacts. Once I had them in, she smiled. "Perfect, yours eyes look the same shade as your fathers. Now I must leave you. You should find Chiron and your uncle D on the big house porch playing cards." I sighed I always hated card games especially pinochle. Dad always told me that his cousin loved the game so I should learn it. Therefore, I did as she told me and started to make my way towards the big house.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a leisurely pace heading towards the big house. The big house lived up to its name. I saw three distinct floors and an attic. The ground floor had a wraparound porch. Three people sat on the porch playing cards with another set of cards floating in mid air. The sight almost threw me for a loop but my dad told me a little about the camp before he left me alone in the world. I kept a measured pace as I continued to walk towards the trio. The Three consisted of a large man in a leopard print shirt, a bearded man in a wheel chair, and a woman with red hair and green eyes about the same age as my dad would be. The man in the wheelchair noticed me first. He laid his cards down and turned to me. "Hello there young man I do not believe we have had the pleasure." Chiron addressed me hesitantly.

I smiled with a smirk that would make my mom proud. "No master Chiron, we have never had the pleasure to meet. I only know of three people in my father's younger days that I have met. Grandpa P, mother and great auntie Hestia who brought me here since mother lost track of me after a little run in with some of her friends, but my father taught me of you and of course his cousin whom I have to thank for my name Mr. D." I explained trying to keep a straight calm face. "Who are your parents?" Rachel asked as she tilted her head trying to figure out whom I resembled. "I will give you my name and no more since you have the clues before you. I am Peter Jackson."

Rachel fell back out of her chair Chiron would have followed if his disguise did not include wheels. Mr. D simply rolled his eyes before speaking. "Well then mortal that is something. Your father must be Percy Jackson. The one soul that is lost somewhere in the world, but that does not tell us who your mother is though." I nodded to my uncle and second cousin. "That is true and I shall not tell you until my mother acknowledges me formally as it is custom here. Oh and Mr. D do not try to peak. Mother would know and she and great auntie Hestia placed blocks and traps in my mind to prevent that knowledge from leaking out even at the cost of me remembering it." I explained looking Mr. D in his purple eyes. I will always be thankful to Hestia for the contacts making my eyes appear the same color as my father's eyes.

"Very well then we do not need to give you the orientation film I see, but where shall you sleep? Cabin eleven might work, but you know your godly parent and it is clearly not Hermes." Chiron explained as he helped Rachel up off the porch. I nodded my agreement. "If you have a spare tent around that would be nice or I could just go see my aunts and uncles down in cabin three and hopefully collect some of my father's old hiking gear. With that stuff, I could sleep in the middle of the cabins near Hestia's extra hearth. She did tell me to stay close to it." I thought aloud. "There is one thing I will promise you. I will never sleep in cabin eleven with the children of the thieving god or practice with cabin seven and I will not associate with children of Aphrodite. The roads and day have never been very kind to me even before my father died. Sun light always signals an unwelcome presence in my life. Aphrodite messed with my dad enough I am not going to drop that for anything." I explained while looking directly at Chiron to make sure the camp activities director understood my meaning.

Mr. D dropped his uncaring façade at my comment. "You are just as foolish as your father. He always made demands of the gods. I should burn you to the ground where you stand." Dionysus spat at me in disgust. "If you want to anger you uncle and Aunt, oh and don't forget a few of your sisters who had a soft spot for my dad." I replied being a man of the hunt, I do not take threats lying down. Mr. D was not happy with me but he did not push the subject anymore. I knew if it came to war Dionysus would side with my mother he always held her in high regard. He stormed off into the big house and I walked down the steps heading towards the cabins. I hoped that I could catch up with my aunts and uncles before lunch.

Demigod family bites. I did not even get into the main area of the cabins before campers surrounded me. Aries campers, this would be fun. About half a dozen of them luckily there were some Poseidon camper's nearby. "Hey new kid where do you think you are going this is a no stroll zone." The stoutest one said to me. I hid my smirk from them but it was not an easy task. "Before you stopped me I was headed to see my aunts and uncles." I said in a normal tone before raising my voice. "Before you brutes ask my name is Peter Jackson grandson of Poseidon and son of the hero Percy Jackson." A few of my aunts and uncles heard me thank the gods. They made their way over all of them had sea green eyes or deep blue ocean eyes. "Hey Sam what are you doing with our nephew there?" The leader of my extended family asked. She had bright sea green eyes and a deep tan of a surfer. Sam the stout boy who had been addressing me went to shoulder bump me but I simply spun around him letting him fall flat on his face. That would not make me any friends in the Aries cabin. I guess my apple did not fall far from the tree.

"Ah thank you aunty, they would have hurt me if you were not here." I said politely. "No sweat kid, wait aunty? Are you serious about being big brother Percy's son?" She asked me. I nodded before replying. "Yes, I just got in thanks to great aunty Hestia. I happened to be on my way to cabin three to see if I could get some of my dad's old camping gear out of your cabin." They all looked at me as if I lost my mind. "Why are you trying to leave camp already?" The youngest one, a little younger than me, asked. "No, mom would tan my hide if I even thought of it. I am just going to sleep near my great aunty Hestia's hearth." I explained as much as I could without getting into whom my mom was.

"Well sure why not but be careful out there especially with the insult you gave to Sam. He like most Aries kids do not know when to call it quits." The leader advised me. We all headed towards Poseidon's cabin again. I felt stranger walking with the Poseidon demigod campers. I felt that they could understand me and even be my friends, but I would never allow myself to be one of Aphrodite's projects. Therefore I shall never have to deal with love. On the way meandering through the cabins I noticed the Hermes cabin had an extra wing extended behind it where a minor cabin would be. The extension sported its own door and the word undetermined printed above the door in ancient Greek. My aunts and uncles wanted to know more about me and let me know about Camp Half-Blood. They talked with me the whole way to their cabin.

"Are you really our nephew new guy?" The leader asked me. "Yes I am really Peter Jackson son of the hero Percy Jackson. Who are all of you?" The four of them smirked. "We are the Calder siblings." All four spoke in unison before individually introducing themselves. "My name is Sara. I have just turned fifteen." The oldest one who appeared to be the leader said. "We are Timothy and Brian. Our thirteenth birthday is next week." The two boys said trading off speaking sentences. "My name is Erica. I will be eleven this December." The youngest spoke shyly. Interesting all four of them were more than just half siblings like most demigods. They share the same mother as well as father. Their mother somehow managed to please both Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite. Amphitrite allowed Poseidon to have a relationship[ with the Calder siblings' mother for seven years, but their time together was cut short by the outbreak of the war with Athena because of my birth.

One of Athena's daughters felt slighted by my father because she claimed to be his only love. Poseidon took offense to such comments and he demanded an apology from the daughter. Poseidon refused to allow any of Athena's children to come near his domain, but tempers came to a boiling point when Athena saw my father at the cabin with Artemis and her hunters staying nearby. Athena told her daughter to what see saw. Athena transported both her daughter and my father to an arena in Olympus for a private duel. Athena intervened when her daughter lost causing my father to turn his back on his opponent. Athena's daughter took advantage of it and stabbed my father in the back. Poseidon saw the fetal stab breaking down almost instantly. Poseidon grabbed his son and disappeared in a flash of golden green light.

The Calder siblings all received a claiming sign after another year while Poseidon sat at the winter solstice council. Poseidon went into the deep depths of the ocean. He returned to his palace during the full moon only. Poseidon sat in the solstice council meetings but he never stayed there any longer than Zeus and the others needed him to. Athena avoid looking at her uncle at all cost. Artemis kept to herself much like her uncle. She stayed with her hunters as much as she could afford.

The Calder twins explained about the war and everything that had happened since to me while we walked. Once we arrived at the Poseidon cabin Shara led me to where the campers kept my dad's belongings tucked away in the corner of the cabin. I decided to take only what I need to camp out and could easily carry in a pack. I loaded his old backpack down with a collapsed cot, a single person tent, and a bedroll. He hoisted the pack and picked up his father's bow and quiver. Erika told me all her siblings were about as good with the bow as my father before my mother took pity on him both blessing him and training him with the bow. I stayed in the cabin for a short time before I finished exchanging pleasantries with the Calder siblings and went to hearth in the middle of the cabins. I finished setting up the tent but before I could adjust my belongs inside the tent the conch shell horn sounded telling me lunch would be served soon.

I went to the mess hall and sat with my back against a pillar around the edge of the pavilion beyond the minor god tables. I gave the best portions of my meal to my mother, great aunty Hestia and grandpa Poseidon. I decided to take a look around and figure out who my enemies were and how many people I need to dodge for the next six years. The first thing I noticed was that most the tables were empty. Aries table held an even dozen campers. The four Calder children were the only ones at Poseidon's table. At the Zeus and Hades tables sat three campers apiece. Apollo's table seemed surprisingly small because fourteen people sat there. The Hermes group outweighed them all. Apparently the god of thieves decided to mourn his loss by having demigod children. Fifteen of the campers at the Hermes campers were clearly over the age of thirteen and had been claimed by their father, but there were at least twenty campers who had not been claimed sitting at the extra long table with Hermes claimed children. A few other dozen campers were scattered around amongst the other tables. I felt extremely relieved when I saw the empty Aphrodite table but that did not last long. The next table I examined happened to be Athena's table. There sat a familiar looking blond lady with stormy grey eyes. A handful of campers sat along the benches at the table with her. I left the mess area before anyone else going to set up my tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Setting up my tent did not take very long. I set it up and organized my belongings. I left most my stuff at my dad's cabin with my mom but I at least got my hands on enough of my dad's gear that I could survive for a little while. I set the cot up with the bedroll or it. I made sure I would have no trouble fortifying my tent from attack. My great aunt's hearth protected my flank while mother's cabin sat across from my position. My greatest threats stood directly in front of me. Exiting my tent I looked upon both Athena's and Aphrodite's cabins. With my cot, all set up I barely had room to change or move about. I tucked the pack underneath the cot to free up a little room. I decided to shoulder my father's bow and go to the range for a little practice.

I shot at the targets emptying my quiver into the farthest one away. I proved beyond every shadow of doubt that I did not have much of anything in common with my father's siblings. Every arrow I loosed from my bow found the center of the target partial splitting arrow after arrow. I felt so relieved simply releasing the arrows at the target. I could not remember the last time I enjoyed myself like this. Chiron interrupted my peace and quiet of a twanging bowstring and whooshing of arrows through the air. "Peter I have your activity schedule here for you. Currently you should beat the arena with the Aries campers." He told me after I released the final arrow from the quiver I took from the armory. I sighed and tossed him the quiver before heading back to my tent and dropping my father's bow off. After I dropped, the bow off I went to the armory again in search useful weapons since mom ordered me not to use my own unless it meant life and death. I found a pair of knives in the armory. They did not have the proper weight balance and the length happened to be greatly lacking. The blades seemed to be about two inches short for me. The blades held silver sheen to them, but their core clearly consisted of bronze. I took them and went to the arena where the Aries' cabin camper waited.

The others already split into pairs and were sparing with a ferocity I have not seen before. Sam the short stout well built Aries' camper I dealt with this morning stopped sparing with his partner and both of them made their way over to me. I held the knives but did not bring them to bear against the Aries' campers. "It is nice of you to finally join us newbie. Teresa here shall be your partner today. She needs to brush up on her basics for practice sparing. She often forgets not to maim her opponents. I think it best to let you have at her and spare my cabin from anymore in the infirmary before the match tomorrow." Sam explained with a sadistic smile.

Teresa stood a head taller than I stand and radiated power. She wielded a spear and had a four-foot blade strapped to her back. Her muscles appeared big enough to use either weapon without much trouble. Teresa nodded to me and readied her spear. I made myself ready wielding the pathetic excuse for knives I acquired from the armory. They felt all wrong. They felt way to short and very much too heavy. Teresa advanced on me the moment I readied the barrowed blades. She charged at me trying to throw me off my guard. I parried he stabs a little but I still needed time to adjust to the blades so I dodged most of her blows. I eventually hooked a knife behind Teresa's spearhead. I spun yanking her spear free of her hands and flinging it across the arena drawing the entire group of Aries camper's attention to us. Teresa never missed a beat. She slid into a defensive stance. I did not take the bait. I kept myself ready and circled her. She drew her sword and charged at me again. It is a good thing I adapt quickly because if I had not adapted she would have run me through. She forced me to parry almost all of her blows. She made the one mistake you do not make against an animal or a hunter. Teresa cornered me in an attempt to make me desperate. I called upon a little of my inner hunter. I caught Teresa's overhand strike that should have crushed any defense I put up. I caught the blade in a v shaped defense and twisted it avoiding the blow by less than an inch. Her blade sunk into the wall beside me. My shoulder ended up dislocated from her blow. I dropped the knives I used and poked her in the ribs so that if I had been holding a knife in that hand it would have found her heart. After poking her, I ran out of the arena and straight to the cabin area.

I dropped down beside Hestia's hearth just outside my tent. My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I knew for a fact without help I would be in no condition to participate in capture the flag the following night. I closed my eyes and rested for a while. I woke to the sound of a conch horn signaling it was time for dinner. I stood on shaky legs and held my hurt arm as I slowly made my way towards the dinning pavilion. I dropped down against a pillar in the back. I could barely hold myself together. I did not bother to pay attention to anything until I heard Dionysus call out my father's name. "Percy Johansson" I looked up to see Chiron lean over and whisper into the whine god's ear. Dionysus straightened up and cleared his throat. "Sorry Peter Jackson the son of Percy Jackson, the hero and savior of Olympus along with the destroyer of the lord of time." All eyes were on me in an instant. I stood and dumped all my food into the fire not waiting for anyone to react I made my way to the exit but a volley of silver arrows stopped me from leaving.

Artemis' hunters walked into the pavilion pushing past me. "Lady Artemis told me she would like you to stay here until we finish eating." Thalia whispered into my ear as she shoved my shoulder back into its socket before she shocked me into a pillar. I dropped to the ground. My aunts and uncles rushed over to me trying to make sure my injuries were not too bad. "I am ok don't worry about it just go back and eat." I mumbled holding my arm. Sara stayed beside me after sending her siblings away.

"How bad is it?" She asked me softly. I sat up slowly. "I could use some nectar." I replied slowly rolling my shoulder. She handed me a cup and a plate of food. "Thanks" I said quietly sipping the nectar before I started to eat. Sara chose not to stay at my side for long. The hunters kept glaring in my direction. I ate slowly trying not to worry about anyone but it turned out to be harder than I would have thought. The Athena campers kept talking amongst themselves and glancing at both the woman in their mist and me. Eating slowly seemed to be against my best interest. I finished eating quickly and stood setting my dishes on the empty table to my left.

I walked out the opening behind the table leaving the pavilion with haste. I did not first though. A few of the Athena campers left before me and some of my mother's hunters never entered the dining pavilion. I felt the Athena campers following me and leading me into a trap. I knew there was a trap but the great strategist had sparked my interest. I wanted to find out what the trap they had in store for me would be. I walked around the pavilion and saw Thalia talking with the older daughter of Athena. The daughter of Athena seemed to have an evil glint in her eye as she caught sight of me.

I continued to follow the path laid out for me by the Athena campers. The campers did not know that the hunters were under orders from Thalia and Artemis to protect and guard me. That and the newly fallen night were my only advantages. Athena's children continued to think they were the masters of my path. I walked along showing weariness I did not feel. The moon shone brightly and full over my head giving me strength. I slowly made my way to the cabin area. The older daughter of Athena stood in my way but off in the distance I saw a silver glint behind her in the distance. Thank the gods for Thalia she did not bend when it came to following her Lady Artemis' orders.

"So you are the one my dear Percy's son. I thought my mother finished you off by tricking Artemis into shooting you. I guess the hunter has fallen and needs to step down from her post as goddess of the hunt." I kept my gaze cold and uncaring as I looked into the eyes of this woman. She insults my mother and claims my father in front of me and the hunters. I will enjoy seeing her punished. "You should be careful of what you speak about Lady Artemis especially under the hunter's moon." I replied flexing my hands making sure I did not do anything to reveal my identity. Thalia walked towards Annabeth's turned back with a look of rage on her face.

I shook my head signaling Thalia to stop as an owl fluttered down and turned into Athena standing with her daughter. My own mother walked forward with her hunters encircling the three of us and revealing that they had already dispensed of Athena's other children. "My dearest sister Athena you are quick to arrive when words of death are spoken from your daughter." Artemis spoke addressing her sister. Athena simply nodded to her sister not revealing anything. "I shall punish her but I have not decided how to punish her or if I need to punish you as well. Your daughter shall not receive the mercy of my moon arrows." Athena's eyes shot open a little wider in fear for a moment before she regained her composure. I kept my face emotionless throughout my mother's tirade.

Athena found her voice after a few minutes while Artemis looked up upon the moon thinking. "You dare to threaten me and my child. You may be the goddess of children and childbirth but you do not know what it is like." Athena said a little louder than normal. I could not help it the corner of my mouth turned up into an evil little smirk as my mother placed a hand on my shoulder while she stood behind me. I glance at her as Thalia came up and smacked me in the back of the head. "Why do you smirk at my words boy? Are you as foolish as your father was before you?" She spat at me. Artemis tightened her grip on my shoulder before she looked down at me and smiled at me in a way that would have made her brother proud. She then returned her attention to Athena lightening her grip on my shoulder.

Thalia noticed Artemis' reaction to Athena's words and cringed out of fear of her half sister. "You did not hear I returned my first wish from father ten years ago." Artemis waited for this new information to sink in before she continued to address her sister. "I sent my hunters here for some rest while I talked with father about the new wish I want in return for my other wish. It did not take as long as I expected though even Hera agreed to my new wish. My son Peter shall now become of age tonight and be granted the immortality of a hunter." I listened and could not help it I turned my head and looked at the woman standing behind me. "Peter take off your contacts and show them your eyes." I of course followed my mother's order. Once my contacts were off Athena and her daughter eyes nearly popped out of their heads upon seeing my silver eyes. "Peter here is my one and only son. You shall not act against him or you act against both our father and uncle. Poseidon spoke to me when I was on Olympus. He just finished training his son Percy as the new god of time."


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning and thunder roared through the sky after Artemis' bold claim about my father. A bolt of lightning struck between Athena with her daughter and me. Thalia grabbed my arm trying to hide between my mother and me. The raging storm stopped instantly, and the small area between the minor gods' cabins returned to its normal lighting with the full moon shining overhead. Four new gods stood between Athena's group and us. Zeus stood with his wife and Aphrodite stood with Apollo. Apollo and Athena were looking at my mother and me. Zeus and Hera faced neither group but kept an eye on both. Apollo and Aphrodite's appearance threw me off a good bit. Each of them looked as if they had gone and angered a mother bear by attacking her child. I almost felt sorry for them but they crossed me by stealing my dad's pen. Both Aphrodite and Apollo wore smiles on their badly beaten faces that even Hermes would envy.

Zeus broke the silence by speaking first. "I have come to ensure my daughter's happiness, and to ensure that her new wish is carried out in full." He did not stop there though. "I also have words for my daughters and their children." Aphrodite's smile broadened with the sound of Zeus' words. My mother placed a protective hand on my shoulder as if to draw strength from my presence. Athena kept her cool, but she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder to as if to protect her.

"Certainly father but I would prefer to allow my son to move into my cabin and give my husband time to awaken and travel here from the depths of Poseidon's domain." Practically every one of the deities' jaws dropped at my mother's words. Hera stood and kept her calm. She clearly already knew about my mother's marriage, which did not surprise me Hera is the goddess of marriage after all. Apollo started fuming, as did Zeus. They walked around raging shooting off lightning and bright rays of light respectively.

Zeus broke his silent rage first by yelling at my mom and me. "I allow you to grant that boy a son but I shall never recognize the spawn of my brother as your husband." I knew Zeus would not harm my mother but in his rage, He would destroy me without a moment's pause. Luckily, for me as if on cue, there were two small pops and I smelled the ocean's breeze signifying my other grandfather's appearance along with someone else.

Hera cleared her throat in order to gain everyone's attention. "Actually my dear husband, Percy Jackson wed your daughter Artemis in secret the day after you gave her your blessing to grant Perseus his request for a son. Both of our brothers and I along with our sister Hestia attended the wedding. Poseidon can explain it all to you if you will only listen, my dear husband." Hera calmly explained gesturing to my grandfather who now stood at my side.

Poseidon nodded to the queen of the gods with a smile on his face. Zeus seemed to want to fry my grandfather but he did not scream or speak. Instead, he decided to wait for an explanation. "Our brother Hades came to me with a proposal shortly after the second war with the titans explaining about the power my son bore after defeating our father. My son would inherit the mantle of Lord of Time upon his death and Hades knew he could not cast him into Torturous, which would have been the only way to contain my son in Hades. Therefore, our brother pleaded with me to take my son upon his death and train him as a god of time while keeping him secret from all prying eyes. I did what I believe to be the only thing I could. I took him to the deepest depths of my domain, and granted him the power over tides in order to counter our father's influence. At first, Percy could only contain our father alone during the full moon when he like his lovely bride Artemis is at her strongest. Over the past two years I have help my son gain control over all his powers and now I present to you my son Perseus the god of tides and time." Poseidon did not have a moment to take a breath before my father stepped forward and Zeus screamed sending a bolt of lightning at him.

Poseidon parried his brother's assault with his trident, but before either of the divine brothers could renew their assaults on each other, my father let out a scream. "Stop it both of you! If you persist in attacking each other, I will put you both in a time out for the next decade. I came here to have a peaceful talk with my wife and see my son." I knew that voice.

It belonged to my father, but he could not be here. I did not allow my eyes to wonder from Athena or her daughter even though my instincts told me no danger would harm me with the protection now amassed around me. After a few moments, an eerie calm descended upon us. A hand came down on my shoulder gently before I heard my father addressing me. "Peter, you look exhausted. Go get some sleep in your mother's cabin." I mutely nodded and followed the instructions my father had given to me.

I kept my eyes locked on Athena and her daughter as I side stepped and slid between two nearby cabins. Thalia and three of my mother's other hunters formed up around me as I continued to make my way around the cabins. I stayed in the shadows moving between the various minor god and goddess' cabins. Once I made it to cabin eight I stopped as I felt a strange warmth blow through me. I looked up to see a silver stag and bow fading above my head. "Your mother claimed you something only she can do since your father did not become a god until after you were born." Thalia explained to me respectfully after the symbol faded. I released a sigh and entered cabin eight. The first thing I noticed happened to be the smell. The cabin smelled like the woods with a hint of jungle mixed in but it held a shadow of feminine care products. I coughed and stepped out of the cabin going into my tent I grabbed all of my stuff before returning to the cabin. Upon entering the cabin again, I put my pack with my clothes in it and my dad's old bow off to the side of the door. I walked over and opened all the windows.

The cabin only held simple furniture. Rows of bunk beds lined the wall except one corner. In the corner sat alone twin bed tucked between two bunk beds with a third bunk bed angled in front of the other two bunk beds keeping anyone from getting to the twin bed without going around the angled bunk bed and in between the other two bunk beds. I sat down under the windows breathing in the fresh air. Outside the window, somebody planted a small grove of trees. They looked to be about twenty years old but the grove happened to be thick enough to block out any unwanted eyes but if you were lucky enough an arrow could get around the side of the grove. I took notice of this but not for very long I did not sleep well the night before and I felt dead on my feet. Thalia and the other hunters placed their stuff on the three bunk beds around the one twin bed. Thalia noticed me sitting below the window. She walked over to me and nudged me with her toe. I barely looked up at her with my dreary eyes. "You get the twin bed prince Peter." She said clearly not liking my name.

I slowly stood up and stumbled over to my bed. My exhaustion made my judgment a little foggy. "Why am going to be stuck in the middle of five spiteful pubescent girls and a violent air head?" I asked rhetorically but apparently, that was not a smart thing to say at the time. The violent goth smacked me in the back of my head, but luckily, she did not bother to put forth the effort to add her powers to the slap. "That is uncalled for you and going to give me brain damage." I complained as I grabbed my stuff from by the door and moved it over to my bed pushing most of it underneath. I dropped down sitting on the bed. I felt the hunters' animosity towards me fad slightly, but it remained higher than I could understand. To try to relax I focused on the power of the hunt inside me. I reveled in the feeling of stalking and killing my prey, but my enjoyment did not last long.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, but before I could react, an arrow shot through the opposite window embedded itself in the bedpost of one of the bunk beds surrounding my bed. I did not have time to look for my attacker due to Thalia tackling me off my bed. She placed a hand over my mouth to stop my protest as she continued to keep my down with her body. "Stay down and allow the hunters to deal with the threat. Tabby guard the door, the rest of you find that gutsy shooter. I will protect Lady Artemis' son." The goth ordered over her shoulder as I burned a scowl into the side of her head. The hunters followed Thalia's orders without question. The one I named Tabby took up her post guarding the door. As the other four hunters jumped out the windows pulling them shut as them went out. I waited for Thalia to get off me but I am not that lucky.

She kept me pinned to the floor for ten minutes until someone banged on the door and entered. "All clear Thalia you can get off my son now." My mother said after entering the cabin. Artemis did not look happy at all. Thalia instantly got off me and went to inspect the arrow embedded in the bedpost. She did not take it out of the bedpost an action I respected and thought rather wise. I stood and looked at the arrow as well. Its shaft seemed to bear a greenish liquid coating. The head of the arrow looked like a heart, but the heart did not bear a normal color for a heart shaped arrowhead. The arrowhead did not bear Aphrodite or Eros' pink or red paint scheme. It happened to bear a black metallic coating. I choose not to touch the arrow until Apollo or my mother said it would be safe. I simply turned to my bed and climbed in choosing to sleep off my problems.


	7. Chapter 7

I slept in the following morning after a strange dream. In the dream, I stood in the middle of a field at night. All around me roved various animals. Six of the animals coats shinned bright silver in the darkness. The rest of the animals were hunting and I think they were hunting me. As I walked around the six silver animals stayed with me. The other animals kept sniffing around us and it seemed like the trees around the field started to come toward us. I felt a strange wind blew through the area. I stood my ground trying to feel the nature around us. None of the wind or animals seemed to hold any since of the hunt that I knew, but they hunted me in some form of hunt that did not involve my mother. I am curious about this hunt but I felt appalled by this strange hunt it felt all wrong. I continued to walk around until a black light and a pink light struck me. I felt an extreme pain and something inside me start to rip out of my gut.

I woke screaming out with my guards standing guard facing fifteen other hunters. The newest hunter stood in front of the other group of hunters. I only took me a moment to take in the sight of the cabin around me. The group of fifteen Hunters all glared at me as if I was a danger and they wanted to take me out. All the hunters in the cabin look tired and worn from a battle. Every hunter had either a bow or knives in their hands with the exception of Thalia. She expertly held a spear looking rather fierce towards the other group of hunters. I placed my back against the wall under the windows preparing to escape. This turned out to be a good choice, but I stopped before opening the window above me and listened to the hunters' argument. "We have to kill him. Lady Artemis has locked herself away to protect from going insane due to all those maidens swooning for him." I glanced out the window above me. The campers cut or burned down every single tree that had stood behind Artemis' cabin and a crowd of female campers stood ready to hunt, but it they were not hunting, as I know hunting.

Thalia seemed to be about to reply to the new hunter foolishly misleading her fellow sisters. I stood and spoke before Thalia had the chance. "You believe that would help my mother. Tell me what titles my mother holds as a goddess." I demanded in a soft stating my question in a serious tone. My voice seemed to draw anger and rage from the opposing hunters but I ignored them completely. I kept my focus on their leader and waited patiently for an answer.

She glared at me before answering my statement of a question. "Lady Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, maidens, and young girls. You foolish boy do you know anything about your own mother?" She asked sneering at me. I resisted the urge to laugh at her. Thalia kept glancing between the new hunter and me.

I shook my head with a smirk on my face. "You call me a fool and yet you are the one forgetting some of my mother's titles." I said softly with amusement filling me voice as I resisted my inner rage. In that moment I understood why my mother had such a bad reputation with men. I felt angry with this girl in front of me. It was nothing compared to the raged I felt directed at me from myself for angering her.

In her anger, she made a mistake and said things she should not have. "No I am not you stupid shrimp of a boy." I cannot stand people insulting me about my height. "You are almost as pitiful as your sorry excuse of a father." I lunged forward but my parents appeared and stopped me from making a mistake I would regret for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, for the hunter she did not notice my parents. "He thinks he is such a great god but he does not sit on the council and he can't even claim his own mistake of a son. Yet that man has the gull to claim the last true maiden goddess as his wife. I hope Zeus shows the fabled wisdom of a man and sends both of you to Tartarus for all eternity!"

SMACK!

I had heard the old saying that hell hath no fury like a woman scorn but I never understood it until that moment. The girl that had ranted now sat on the floor looking up at three very angry goddesses as well as a fourth standing in the doorway. I would gladly face Hades and every torment he could come up with before I went against the four goddesses arrayed against this one girl. Artemis stood closest to the girl after the slap she gave that sent the girl to the ground. Hestia and Hera stood just behind their niece while Athena stood in full battle armor fuming just outside the door she apparently destroyed. How dare you insult my son, husband and even worse me. You are no longer a hunter. The titles you forgot are my being the goddess of childbirth and motherhood. Get out of my sight Terra I am sure your father Ares will be happy to have you back in his service so soon after leaving his cabin." Hera looked pleased with this turn of events, but her sister Hestia did not share in her pleasure.

My great aunt looked as if she wanted the girl to suffer and die horribly for her insults. "I will not be so kind as my dear niece. You Terra daughter of Ares shall never find piece of Hearth or Home. I may be a kind goddess but if you mess with fire, it will burn you. That is a lesson your father should have taught you." Hestia said with a raging inferno rolling off her body. Terra turned to leave but Athena stopped her shortly.

As Terra neared the door, Athena spoke softly. "Pray to your father and his lover, because I shall deal with you in time. Just as I would and will deal with all and any enemy of mine or my children." Terra did not wait for anyone else to utter another comment before she ran off toward her father's cabin without a single backwards glance.

I chuckled softly. I might have finally met someone who angered more goddess than me, but I quickly realized that Terra would direct her anger and rage towards me. It seems that I am unable to keep from angering people and racking up enemies with my mere existence. I think I am the most hated and most loved person in existence.

Thalia and my other guards stood their ground as my mother turned her attention to her other fourteen hunters who wanted to kill me. "How dare you go against Thalia my lieutenant? I should flog you all for that but worse you all wanted to kill my one and only mortal son." Artemis raged at her hunters throwing things around the cabin as her sister and aunts quickly retreated leaving the hunters with my dad and me to bare my mother's wrath. She quickly sent the renegade hunters out of the cabin to prepare a path for us to follow to lunch in a few minutes before she turned to Thalia and my other guards. I am thankful that my mother did not exile anymore of her hunters from her service.

I looked at my father and silently pleaded to him with my eyes begging to get out of the cabin and run through the forest alone. He gave a silent chuckle and shook his head. I sigh in defeat returning my attention to my mother as she finally calmed down enough to address my guards and me. "Thalia I must thank you for protecting my son. Now you must see to your sisters before you part with them for a time." Thalia's face showed her complete shock. "Thalia you are my most faithful hunter and a great lieutenant, but I need you to stay at camp when the rest of us leave. Your father is not happy about my husband or son. I expect him to act against Peter and you are best suited to deal with him. I am sorry but it is clear that none of your sisters present company included are ready to accept him as a hunter." My mother explained in a tender caring voice.

Thalia looked at her sisters who remained in the cabin with us before nodding to her Lady Artemis. "I shall leave you alone with your son and husband." She said softly leaving with her fellow hunters in tow. I swallowed with great difficulty. My mother could be both very loving and absolutely terrifying.

My father went over and gave my mother a loving hug and a soft kiss on the lips before turning to me with his arm still wrapped around his blushing wife. "Peter my dear son, I am beyond proud of you for your deeds so far and I eagerly wait to see what you shall do next, but do not worry I will try to behave myself and allow you to live your life at a normal pace. Ancient laws mostly followed by every god and goddess forbid your mother and I to directly interfere with your life but I will give you a gift in a few years when you are ready for it. If you are a good boy I might see fit to send you on a quest that will outshine my own adventures when I was a camper here at camp Half-Blood." Artemis lightly smacked my dad's chest after he finished talking.

She smiled at him and then at me. "We both shall be watching over you. So please act as the gentleman your father raised you to be or I might let Thalia practice or you and the girl you choose." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my mother's teasing but it was not easy. "Thalia shall be here at camp to protect and guide you in the ways of my hunt. Once you are old enough and if you behave, I shall convince Chiron to allow you, Thalia and another hunter to go on a hunt of your own. Once you come of age, you shall receive my gift and blessing." My mother explained to me in a kind voice.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "You two are the greatest parents a demigod could ask for, but you are forgetting something. Grandpa Zeus will never willing allow me to live that long unless he is convinced otherwise and I am sure he wants to call a vote to have me killed seeing as I am the demigod child of a god and a goddess. I bet he thinks there is no way for either of you to be unbiased about me." I droned out in the monotone voice of an impartial observer or hunter stalking their prey.

My mother smiled at me again. "Peter you do not have to worry about Zeus. I have always been a daddy's girl. He will do almost anything to make me happy." I might just become a true momma's boy if Artemis keeps her word to me. Before I could respond to my mother's words, a conch horn sounded telling us all it was time for lunch and not a moment too soon. My stomach started to growl in a great need for food.

The three of us, my mother, my father and I, walked toward the mess pavilion together with my mother's hunters nearby. Once we entered the eating area, my father released a sigh and left us to sit at the head table. I followed my mother and her hunters to table eight where I would be taking my meals from now on as long as I stayed in camp. I noticed nymphs and most of the female population in the camp eyeing me in a way that I found strange in both an interesting and very intimidating way. "How long will you stay here mother?" I asked while staring into my food.

She gently touched my arm "I will not be staying the night. I need to go placate your grandfather and most my hunters are uncomfortable around you. It would not be in your best interest for them to stay the night." She said in her twelve-year-old voice. Artemis reverted to her younger form after my father left to eat with his cousin Mr. D and uncle Chiron. Once lunch finished I decided to go to the archery range to try to relax but my dream continued to haunt me.


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia and the other guards followed me to the range. A pair of the hunters shot with their own bows at my flanks, while the other four of my mother's handmaidens took up guard positions around me. I focused all my heart and soul onto the target before me. I used the silver bow my mother had given me and quickly realized just how perfect it felt for me not even a fraction of an ounce was out of balance and the draw was a perfect length and weight for me. I knew this bow was destined for me alone to wield. As the sun started to sink towards the horizon, I heard my mother and the reaming hunters approach with Chiron following behind them.

I did not bother to turn around and acknowledge my mother before I spoke. "Are you leaving now?" I asked in a monotone detached voice. I continued to shoot partially splintering each arrow on the previous one. Artemis came to my side placing a hand on my shoulder forcing me to stop my constant rhythm of firing arrow after arrow. I turned and looked upon my mother with my silver eyes matching her own eyes except for the rim of sea green around the edge of my eyes.

My mother had a soft smile on her face. "Yes I am leaving with most of my hunters. Thalia, Phoebe, and Tabby shall stay here at Camp Half-Blood as your trainers. The rest of the hunters shall accompany me on my hunt. You shall follow the rules your father and I set down for you. Learn much and may your enemies have enough strength for you to enjoy your hunt." Artemis explained to me as I looked into the silver pools of her eyes. I nodded my acceptance at my mother's statement. She gave me a hug before she stepped away and left me with her three hunters who she charged with my training and Chiron.

Chiron slowly stepped forward as Artemis and her hunters' slowly left. "Peter you should know that Ares and Athena hold the laurels for tonight's game of capture the flag. You may want to seek one of those cabins out for an alliance." He explained in a concerned voice. Chiron proceeded to observe my form as I shot arrow after arrow into the center of the target in front of me. I continued to bury the arrows into the target until Chiron left just before the horn sounded for dinner.

As my tutors started towards the pavilion, I let out a sigh and followed them. I kept my distance from the hunters as we made our way towards the eating area. I sat at the far end of the table getting more than a few strange looks from the other cabins. I ate in silence and gave my mother a good piece of veal as a proper tribute. Once I finished eating, I made my way out of the dining pavilion and walked towards the woods but Phoebe stopped me. "You need to go to the cabin or go back to the pavilion and wait for the capture the flag game to start." She told me in a cold calculated voice as she stood towering over me in a rather intimidating manner.

I released a sigh as I looked at her knowing that I was not getting out of going to either of the places she told me. I felt enraged so I started back towards the dining pavilion. Once I arrived back in the area Thalia came up to me. "We have a temporary alliance with Athena and Poseidon cabins." She explained to me as she glanced over her shoulder towards the Athena table. I nodded my consent to her decision.

One of the Athena campers along with Sarah started to walk towards us. I kept my eyes open and observed the Athena camper as she approached. "Hello I am Anna Marie." She said with a smile extending her hand towards me. I merely looked at it as if it was a dead fish and nodded towards her. That earned me a smack into the back of the head from Thalia.

Peter slowly walked over towards the boarder of the woods. "I will wait for the rest of you at the edge to the woods." Peter said as he walked away forming his bow as he prepared to deal out enough damage to drive every enemy into submission. Peter checked his knives and his bow while he walked.

Once both teams assembled at the border to the forest Chiron set out the rules for game. "Remember the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. You can use any magical items. You must display the flag in plain view, and can have no more than two guards. You can disarm prisoners, but you may not bound or gag them. No killing or maiming allowed. No guards can stand within ten yards of the flag. Go to your sides and wait for the signal." He proceeded to dismiss us.

I took off into the woods at high speed utilizing my power as a demigod child of Artemis. The hunters kept up with me if only just. Once at Zeus' fist, I placed our flag on the backside so that it was easily visible but not reached without some difficulty. Then the hunters and I moved into the trees, made my way over to the creek, and prepared to attack.

I had my bow ready when the horn sounded I took off across the border to hunt for the flag. Thalia, Phoebe and Tabby kept up with me as we move through the treetops glancing around for the red flag held by the Ares team. I slowed down from time to time, but I kept to the shadows. The girls had trouble keeping up with me, their mistress's son, as I moved with unnatural speed over the uneven ground. I led the way sensing the call of the hunt drawing me towards my immobile prey. I skirted around the outside of a clearing with a giant anthill in the middle. I noted a giant bronze dragon sitting atop the hill. I decided to avoid it at all cost.

Once we were clear of the dragon on its anthill, we continued towards the prey. I continued on my way not worrying if Thalia and the other hunters were able to keep up with me as I sped up from the anticipation of capturing my prey. I saw the red flag planted in a small clearing ahead of me. According to the rules, none of the Ares guards could be close enough to the flag to stand in the clearing.

I stopped and climbed a tree watching for any movement. Thalia mirrored me on the other side of the tree I happen to have chosen for my observation of the clearing. "Fire smoke into the clearing." I instructed the hunters in a soft growl. Phoebe and Tabby followed the order after Thalia confirmed it with a slight nod of her head. Once the arrows had taken affect coating the clearing and the lower branches of the trees in smoke I jumped down and slipped into the clearing as the hunters silently took out the Ares guards while they were in disarray. It did not take me long to grab the flag and take off towards the borderline.

I did not waste time avoiding campers or monsters. I slammed into a group of Ares campers sending the lead one to the ground before I jumped over them and into the clearing with the anthill. I jumped on the dragon's tail and ran up its back. I jumped off the dragons head using the flag to protect myself from the dragon's flames that he spit out towards me as I leapt through the air. I kept the flag wrapped around me as I ran with the bronze dragon hot on my tail. I continued to run as fast as my feet would carry me. The dragon continued to chase me as I ran full tilt towards the creek a few Ares campers along with the occasional child of Aphrodite stepped into my path. I jumped over or around them as I continued to make my way towards the creek. I looked ahead and saw my aunts and uncles chasing after a lone Hermes camper holding a blue flag.

I jumped across the creek into his path as he jumped we collided and landed in the middle of the water. I rolled away from my fellow camper and made my way onto the side of the creek with my relatives. The Hermes camper was not in the creek for long though. Sarah created a wave sending him flipping over to the shore and landing at my side. I grabbed the flags up from the unconscious thief.

"That was close." I said just before the bronze dragon crashed through the trees on the other side of the creek. "Oh no, I really do not like being the prey in a game of cat and mouse." I screamed as I stood and ran from the dragon. Thalia and the other hunters were not far behind the dragon. I kept in the forest where I was stronger and faster than most of the other campers. The dragon continued to chase me ignoring the hunters as well as the other campers. The campers from the blue team and the hunters formed up in ranks very quickly and started to chase after the dragon and me.

A group of Hephaestus campers set a trap in front of us. As I neared the trap, I recognized it for what it was instantly. I leaped over the covered pit of the trap but the bronze dragon did not recognize it for what it was and fell into it. Once the bronze dragon dropped into the trap, the Hephaestus campers threw a bronze net over the pit. They secured the net around the pit to contain the enraged beast. I quickly ran from the area not wanting to be around the bronze monster any longer than I needed to. Thalia followed me as I quickly made my way out of the forest and into my mother's cabin. I did not stop until I made it to my bed. I flopped down with the flags still in my hands both seem singed and bore my mother's emblem.

I did not bother to look up as Thalia lead Phoebe and Tabby into the cabin. They drew a curtain around my bed and changed into sleepwear I took the time to do the same. Once I was ready for sleep, I succumbed to it quickly. Using my skills and gifts for such an extended period wore me out. I barely had the energy to crawl into bed. Even without any energy, my mind did not allow me to rest.

My sleep brain filled with dreams again. This time the escorts who guided around the clearing happened to be fewer in numbers. Two silver wolves and a bright shining silver eagle walked with me and made sure I did not stray outside the clearing. The eagle circled overhead until it tired enough and landed on my shoulder, but it did not seem at ease when it rested on my shoulder. I tried more than once to leave the clearing but every time I came close, my guards would steer me back towards the center. It seemed like they wanted to keep me out of my natural habitat, the woods.


End file.
